


Inopportune

by TheWitchOfTheRock



Series: Lab Partners After Dark [5]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Embarrassment, Exhibitionism, F/M, Other, Recorded, Rut, Rutting, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 13:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20836160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWitchOfTheRock/pseuds/TheWitchOfTheRock
Summary: Biology can be so inconvenient at times, as  Hordak and Entrapta are about to discover.





	Inopportune

Hordak was not having a good day. 

It had started well enough to be honest. He woke up relatively early, got all his reports taken care of in what seemed to be a rush of early morning energy, and actually enjoyed a bigger breakfast of a full ration bar, and some random berries that had been sent from one of his territories. 

Then he somehow made a series of stupid mistakes in his lab that led to a stupid, and frankly embarrassing mistake that could have been easily fixed if he had just paid more attention. 

Then there was a power surge because one of the techs started to tinker with something that Entrapta had rigged up to deal with the extra power drain to the Sanctum, so he couldn’t even try to catch up on his work. 

Then his armor glitched out three times. 

And now? NOW he had to deal with a pointless, chaotic meeting in their main meeting room. There had been a pretty bad incident in one of the Horde Mines, leading to the loss of quite a lot of resources. His plan was simple - yell at the person responsible before assigning them to the mines which were located in a rather desolate, cold location. The problem was that his Force Captain’s couldn’t seem to decide who was to blame, and were now arguing about who did what. 

He was irritated. Oddly, he was hungry again, and he was growing restless. At least Entrapta was here as well - since it was an issue with the mines, and she had special insight on them, she had insisted on coming. This was for the best because right now, he couldn’t deal with them. He was losing his patience. 

Maybe Entrapta could see his impatience. Maybe she could see his mood. She looked idly to him, away, then suddenly did a double take. 

Entrapta spoke up, “UH, maybe you guys could come back to this when… you know whose fault this is? And then we can fix it?”

Reasonable advice, though his Force Captains ignored it. 

Hordak felt something snap inside him. His patience was spent, and he just didn’t want to be there. He gave a low growl and stood up. 

Finally, his Force Captains fell silent. 

“I don’t care.” He said, struggling to suppress his rage, “Which of you actually ended up being responsible for this.” He stalked towards them, ignoring for the moment, Entrapta who seemed like she was trying to catch his eye. 

“From what I’ve been hearing from your pathetic arguing here, You’re all incompetent . I should have you all sent back to the mines to fix and recover the supplies by YOURSELVES.” 

They winced, shrinking in their chairs

“Uh.. Hordak?” It was Entrapta, but Hordak wasn’t done dealing with his Force Captains. 

“Or maybe.” He leaned forward on the table, his claws digging into the surface, “ I should just send you all to Beast Island, and promote some infants from the infirmary to take your place, since you’re all bickering like children anyway!” 

He had expected them to start stammering out their apologies, but instead, they looked at him with looks of confusion mixed into their fear. 

Before Hordak could demand an explanation for their silence, Entrapta suddenly jumped up from her seat, “Hordak!: She cried, “I forgot about an experiment in the Sanctum! If we don’t deal with it now, it’s going to explode!” 

Hordak groweld, and looked back to his Force Captains. “I demand” he hissed, “A full report from EACH of you on the events that occured at the mines, and then -I’ll- decide who deserves what.” He straightened himself up, and gave them a disgusted look. “Dismissed.” 

He took a slow, deep breath to try to calm himself. Entrapta didn’t like it when he yelled, even if he wasn’t yelling at him. “Let’s go.” He said, remembering the urgency in her voice. He couldn’t recall anything that might have been in the sanctum that could explode, but he wouldn’t waste time asking about it. 

Entrapta grabbed him by his waist and sat him down, drawing a sudden, shocked hiss from him as her hair ran across his side. 

“Careful!” He snapped, “If it’s so urgent, why are you -” 

“Nothing’s going to explode,” she said, digging around the room.”

Hordak frowned, his brows knitting together, “Then why did you say -” 

“Because,” she said after she had found a discarded black lense, “I think.. I think you’re going into rut.” 

Hordak froze, and took the black lense from her. Indeed, his eyes were slowly darkening from their red to a purple - they’d be blue soon, and his hair was starting to stick up like a cat’s puffed tail. He felt his ears flick back and burn deep blue.

In front of his Force Captains.This happened in front of his Force Captains!! His only solace was that they didn’t know what they were seeing. Maybe they’d take it as just a reaction to his rage. 

Hordak sat back in his chair, leaning to rest his head in his hands, but his hair was already getting sensitive, and as his hands brushed up against his hair, he winced. 

“This only happened a few weeks ago!” he growled, “I … “ He shook his head, “I figured this wouldn’t happen again for months!

“About four weeks ago..” Entrapta said pensively, her hair twisting above her hair as it did when she was thinking.

He’d have to keep track. If this happened again in another four weeks, he could plan around it. He could make sure to stay in his sanctum, in his quarters, and just not plan anything for three days. He was under no illusion that someone would notice a pattern, but that couldn’t be helped. 

His eyes widened. There was a bigger problem. “Entrapta.” He said, his voice lacking the force it had when he was speaking to his Force Captains. “We’re halfway across the Fright Zone from my sanctum. From my quarters!” 

Someone was going to see him looking ridiculous. 

He felt that itchiness in his limbs again, that uneasiness in his body. He had woken up in full rut the first time this had happened, and didn’t realize how quickly it came on once it started. He had honestly assumed he’d have to go to sleep before it started. 

He turned to Entrapta, intending entirely to just ask her if she had a plan, because now he wasn’t able to think. His brain was going in a million different directions, and his focus was all over the place, but when he looked at Entrapta, that changed. 

He could focus. His focus was razor sharp on her, on the curve of her neck, the shine in her eyes, the smell of her blood pulsing through her veins. 

He stalked up to her, leaned down, and kissed her deeply and passionately, his tongue tracing around her lips before he shifted to the side and licked her neck before biting gently on her. That same electricity that he felt from the first time returned, coursing through them like a currant through two connecting wires. She giggled, then gave a contented squeal as she bit down on her lower lip. 

“Hordak.” She whispered, “We’re in a meeting room.” 

“I don’t care.” He growled. A part of him, deep deep inside, reminded him that the meeting rooms, though they did lock, had access codes available to many of his officers, and that this was a fact that he should indeed care about. However, that part of him was quickly drowned out by the pulsing inside him, in his groin, by the smell of Entrapta, her hair, her blood. He leaned in, and drew his long, pointed tongue from her ear to her collar bone. “Do you really care.” He muttered in her ear. 

“Not.. Not at this moment.” She whimpered. 

He lifted her off the floor, and set her on the table, ripping her shirt and coveralls to access her neck and shoulder more easily. She gave a whimper as she tilted her neck to the side, allowing him better access to lick and bite and suck on the skin of her neck, the lobe of her ear. He tore the other strap of her coveralls, and in a fluid motion pulls them off of her, letting them settle on the ground.

He had promised himself last time this happened that he’d have a whole wardrobe made for her. Just so he could do this. He had at least managed to make her some replacement outfits. He crawled up on top of the table with her, buried his face in the side of her neck, and took a long, deep smell of her before leaning in and gently nibbling on her ear. 

He could feel himself aching to burst out, a pressure deep inside that at least now he understood. To a point anyway. “My hair.” He moaned into her ear. 

Entrapta reached her hand out, then pulled it back. She leaned into him, and whispered in his ear, “I like you like this… but I want you to earn that.” 

She pulled herself up into the center of the table,shooting a glance at the door, “Though I suppose you should be fast..” She said, teasing, “This room isn’t necessarily secure, is it?” She giggled, and spread her legs before him. “You’d best get to it.” “

Hordak felt a needy whimper escape from his throat. He leaned in, grabbed her by her hips, and drew his tongue right through her slit, taking no time to tease her as he normally did. He went on a full attack on her clit, licking and flicking with a ferocity he didn’t often use. She squirmed under his tongue. He then moved his head to the side, sucking on her inner thighs, leaving deep purple marks on her legs. She moaned, her hair twisting around herself and then twisting around the legs of the table. 

She wanted to tease him? She wanted him to be fast? He could be fast. 

He continued his ferocious work on her, bringing his hand up from her hip, shifting his body so that he could plunge two fingers into her, then a third for good measure, Twisting and pressing inside her while he continued to work on her clit. His velvety tongue lapped her up, stopping only for the moments it took him to nibble on her lips, or bite and suck on her thighs before he went back, stopping and starting to draw the best and biggest moans from her. 

He wasn’t sure if it was intentional or not, but eventually one of her hands came down, and ran roughly through his hair. He knelt forward, moaning as all the pressure that had built inside him burst out, his phallus again expanding from it’s cavity, the sensitive ridges engorged and pulsing. 

He pulled himself up, still shaking all over - Given how his anatomy worked, getting a proper erection was its own special experience of pleasure. Not nearly as good as what was to come, but pleasurable in its own right. Still, it left him longing for more, it left him wanting desperately for Entrapta, to be inside her. 

This was much easier this time around. This time at least he knew what he wanted, he knew what was happening. 

He crawled forward on top of the table, and nibbled again at Entrapta’s ear. It was entirely a force of will it keep himself from going ahead right now, and plunging into her until he was satisfied. 

“Have I earned my prize?” He whispered into her ear. She shuddered and moaned. Apparently, this time her teasing had backfired on her. 

“Just put it in me.” She moaned, reaching her hand down for him to guide him into her. He took her hands, and held them over her head, positioning himself to he was just at her entrance, just about ready. 

Then he plunged in, gasping as she surrounded him, squeezing against his sensitive member. The electricity that he felt coursing through him the first time returned with vigor, setting every nerve in his body ablaze with pleasure. He took a breath, composed himself, then reached down and played with her while he rutted against her, his body moving with hers. Her hair wrapped around his waist again, but there was no need this time to guide him. 

Hordak felt like he knew what he was doing. 

Entrapta writhed beneath him. He ran two long fingers along either side of her clit, picking up speed. She gasped, and wrapped one of her legs around his waist, shifting the bottom of his dress aside, exposing his behind to an empty room. 

The strangeness of it all excited him. The idea that they could get caught excited him too, but he knew , again, deep, deep inside, that he’d regret this when it was done. 

They were relatively fast. Perhaps it was because of the chance of getting caught, or perhaps it was because of Hordak’s unexpected enthusiasm and energy when he went down on her, or his fingers working away at her as he thrust into her, but she soon gave a loud moan as she orgasmed, pressing in on him, drawing out his own moan, his own cry as he felt himself release into her. 

Then the table fell. 

It didn’t exactly fall, but the two legs on the opposite side of the table collapsed from the pressure of the two of them working so vigorously atop it that it fell, creating a slope that they tumbled down together, Entrapta naked from the waste down, Hordak with his member slowly receding until he recharged in an hour or so, his skirt tangled and skewed. 

They looked at each other on the floor in silence for a moment, then Entrapta laughed. 

There was a sudden bang on the door. Hordak froze as someone on the other side called out “What’s going on in there.” Then he heard to his horror the tone of the key code being punched in. 

Then nothing. 

There was a muffled curse from the other side of the door. The key code was typed in again, but still nothing. 

Whoever was on the other side cursed, and went away. Hordak looked in horror from the door to Entrapta, who was smiling happily. 

“I wouldn’t actually let us get caught properly.” She said, “I just… thought it would be fun to pretend. I used my hair to deactivate the pin pad from inside when you started licking at my neck.” She grinned, “I was looking forward to something a little adventurous myself.” 

Hordak looked at her silent for a moment, then pulled her into him, giving a low chuckle, “I think, “He said slowly, “When I’m like this, you need to have the brains between the two of us.” He sighed, and looked at the table. He’d have to send someone in to fix this.

Entrapta took the ripped remains of her coveralls, and managed to tie them together to temporarily loop over her head. “I also figured we could sneak out through the air vents to get back to your room. I know the way.” 

“You think of everything.” he said, slightly dreamy. Something was bugging him though as he adjusted his skirt, as Entrapta unscrewed the entrance to the ventilation system. He stepped on something as he walked towards it. He looked down , and saw the old black lense looking back up at him. 

The blood started flowing back to his brain as a jolt of panic overtook him. He felt his ears flick back, burning a deep, deep blue. 

“Entrapta?” He said, his voice shaking. She turned around, and looked down at him from the vents. 

“Yes?”

“You disabled the pin pad ...Which, I applaud you for that…. PLEASE tell me you disabled the security camera as well.” 

From the way her face drained suddenly of color, she did not. 

\---------

Jacob was head of security in the fright zone.Three days ago, he had been on monitor duty. Normally he was above being on watch duty, checking the monitors for strange activity, but three of his monitors had caught some kind of cold, and were resting in the infirmary. A part of him honestly considered leaving the security room empty that day, as watching a bunch of screens seemed like a waste to him. But he couldn’t in good conscience leave the room unattended. He didn’t get where he was by seeing his job half-assed. He had been the head of security since he was 20. At 33 now, he had never had a need to speak to Lord Hordak. That to him was a sign of success on his part. The way he saw it, so long as everything worked properly, Hordak would have no issue. 

But watching the monitor room on that day, he knew that this day would come. Lord Hordak had come to see him along with his Scientist Princess - his lover as Jacob now knew beyond a doubt and with far more certainty than he ever EVER hoped to have. 

Lord Hordak was trying to be intimidating, but somehow, with his ears nearly flat parallel to the ground, he just wasn’t pulling it off. It didn’t help that Entrapta was sitting in a chair, not making eye contact, and red as the insignia on Lord Hordak’s chest. 

He didn’t know why it had taken them three days to get to him. But he had been prepared, and it had given him plenty of time to prepare his poker face as well. 

“Happens all the time Lord Hordak.” he said as he brought up the video in question, working really hard to keep his face neutral, like it was nothing to him to catch his boss, Lord Hordak, Leader of the Horde, banging his princess girlfriend on a meeting room table until the table collapsed. As though he didn’t have a million questions that he knew would cost him his life to think about too hard. “Every week, I get people coming in, trying to get a video deleted.” 

“And you.. Simply delete them?”

He hesitated. “Normally, I’ll…. Review them first.” He admitted, but then followed up quickly with , “But given who the order is coming from this time, I don’t think that’s necessary.” 

“And who was here when the video was…. Acquired.” 

He took a breath. Stretching the truth was one thing, but he knew better than to lie to Lord Hordak. You’d have to be an idiot to try to pull that shit. “It was myself, Lord Hordak.” 

“And I trust you know what your indiscretion would cost you.” Hordak hissed, his threat lessened somewhat by the blue tinge to his ears that Jacob pretended not to notice. He figured that was probably how Hordak blushed. 

“Sir, I like my job. I’m proud of my job, and working in security is all about discretion.” he deleted the video, then went into the trash files and removed it manually from there. “There.” He said. “I’d actually be impressed if anyone was able to find that video. If they did, they’ve earned it.”

“But they won’t.” 

“They won’t, Lord Hordak, no.” 

Lord Hordak turned to leave, Entrapta following along with him, her hair covering her face. 

“Honestly, if people knew about the security systems…” He said carefully, hoping to maybe get on Hordak’s good side without actually saying anything that would be considered impertinent, “They’d keep all this kind of stuff to the third basement storage rooms.” 

Hordak and Entrapta both turned and looked at him. He shrugged, “I meant to ask, by the way, for extra security cameras for down there. There was only one there, and it broke…. Should I send you the order forms to replace it?”

Hordak turned back to the door, rushing out with Entrapta rushing ahead of him. But he was certain that He heard Hordak grunt in approval as he left.

Jacob took a deep breath, then pulled a bottle of straight whiskey out from under his desk. He wasn’t entirely sure how he was still alive right now. 

  
  



End file.
